Grand Theft Auto V/Title Update Notes/Update-2018-03-20
Category:GTA Online Content Updates __NOEDITSECTION__ Released on March 20, 2018, this Grand Theft Auto Online Enhanced Version title update added the GTA Online: Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series Update. General= ;New Content – PS4, Xbox One and PC Only *A new Race Series that consists of ten Races that feature the new Declasse Hotring Sabre has been added to GTA Online: **Hotring Circuit (1-30 Players) ***It’s the moment every stock car Racer lives for. You accelerate into the corner, the track banks up to a near vertical, and somehow you’re held in place by a combination of pulverizing downforce and hysterical fear of death. Now throw in a few turbo strips and a wildly uneven surface, and you can really test that will to live. *Five high-end vehicles have been added to GTA Online: **Vapid GB200 **Vulcar Fagaloa **Declasse Hotring Sabre **Overflod Entity XXR **Cheval Taipan *Seven Classic Racing Suit Outfits have been added to clothes shops in GTA Online. ;New Features / Updates – PS4, Xbox One and PC Only *Multiple additions and changes have been made to the Creator: **A checkpoint option to have aircraft spawn in VTOL or Hover mode has been added to the Race Creator. **The Creator Prop limit has been increased from 150 props and 20 dynamic props to 200 props and 20 dynamic props. **The ‘Weaponized Vehicle’ class has been added to the Race Creator and contains multiple existing vehicles. *Insurance premiums for Weaponized Vehicles are now capped at $10k instead of $20k. *New item stars now no longer appear for various vehicle modifications. *Changes have been made to the way that Kill/Death ratio is updated in response to deaths resulting from use of the ‘Kill Yourself’ Interaction Menu option. *The damage increase given by Hollow Point Rounds against unarmored targets has been reduced when used with the Heavy Revolver Mk II. ;Rockstar Creator Fixes – PS4, Xbox One and PC Only *Fixed frame rate issues that occurred when using the ‘Take Flight Sign’ Creator prop. *Fixed an issue that resulted in saved Races to not appear in the My Jobs menu. *Fixed an issue that resulted in the ‘Disable Catch-Up’ option to be missing. *Fixed an issue that caused the chosen default vehicle to become stuck when setting a custom starting vehicle. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players’ Transform Races to publish as normal Land Races. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players’ characters clipping upon spawning in various UGC. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players being unable to place two checkpoints in a row. *Fixed an issue that resulted in checkpoints to appear as two checkpoints clipping. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players being unable to rotate checkpoints. ;Rockstar Editor Fixes – PS4, Xbox One and PC Only *Fixed an issue with the Declasse Tornado Rat Rod rendering incorrectly when playing back previously recorded Rockstar Editor clips. ;General / Miscellaneous – PS4, Xbox One and PC Only *Ongoing improvements have been made in GTA Online to prevent crashes, improve the quality of matchmaking, and reduce the number of network connection issues such as disconnections and split sessions. *Fixed an incorrect image used on the Facility Heist Planning Board. *Fixed an issue that reduced the power of the Hydra’s VTOL thrusters, preventing the ability to perform a ‘quick land’. *Fixed an issue that prevented the brakes on the Pegassi Oppressor from working when wings were deployed. *Fixed several issues related to the weapons of the Ocelot Stromberg that may occur when entering and exiting the water. *Fixed an issue that allowed the Deluxo to fly at high speed when flying in reverse. *Fixed an issue that caused collision problems with several vehicles added with the Lowriders update. *Fixed an issue that prevented several Missions from the Heists Update from launching correctly when running the game with a non-English language. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players incorrectly receiving insufficient funds alerts. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players not correctly receiving payouts after completing Import/Export Missions. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players not being told they are failing the Criminal Mastermind Challenge. *Fixed an issue that resulted in the wheels of the Vapid Retinue being narrower on one side of the vehicle. *Fixed an issue in the Heist: Pacific Standard – Signal that resulted in players falling through the world after the mid-Mission cutscene. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players being told they didn’t have enough money to launch a Heist and that the Heist costs $-1. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players to not spawn in the vehicle during Import/Export Sell Missions. *Fixed an issue that caused the Orbital Cannon usage cooldown to not commence. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players being charged an incorrect amount when attempting to use the Strike Team. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players’ planes to fall after the countdown at the beginning of an Air Race. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players getting stuck launching several of the new Doomsday Heists. *Fixed issues with The Doomsday Heist award tracking. *Fixed camera issues with the Facility Heist Planning Board. *Fixed several issues with text readability on the Facility Heist Planning Board. *Fixed issues with medal distribution in The Doomsday Heists. *Fixed intro cutscene issues in the Heist: The Bogdan Problem. *Fixed dialogue issues in multiple Heists. *Fixed an issue with Korean text being cut off on the results screen of some of The Doomsday Heists. *Fixed an issue in the Heist: The Data Breaches – Deluxos where players would get stuck upon delivering a Deluxo to their Facility. *Fixed text messages issues in the Heist: The Doomsday Scenario – Finale. *Fixed an issue in the Heist: The Doomsday Scenario – Finale where players would lose functionality after completing the first mini-game. *Fixed an issue in the Heist: The Doomsday Scenario – Flight Path where players were unable to pick up the briefcase. *Fixed an issue in the Heist: The Doomsday Scenario – Rescue Agent 14 that resulted in the lock-on bar to not fill up. *Fixed cutscene audio issues in the Heist: The Doomsday Scenario – Finale. *Fixed dialogue issues in the Heist: The Doomsday Scenario – Finale. *Fixed an issue in the Heist: The Doomsday Scenario – Finale that resulted in players’ helmets to be replaced with ear defenders. *Fixed an issue in the Heist: The Doomsday Scenario – Finale where other players would appear invisible. *Fixed issues with blips on the Pause Menu during Heist: The Data Breach – Server Farm. *Fixed an issue with camera shake from outside explosions during Heist: The Data Breaches – Dead Courier. *Fixed an issue in the Heist: The Data Breaches – Server Farm where players would get stuck in the animation when collecting the hard drives. *Fixed an issue in the Heist: The Data Breaches – Server Farm where players would not spawn with unsilenced weapons after dying. *Fixed an issue in the Heist: The Data Breaches – Finale that resulted in players incorrectly receiving a wanted level. *Fixed an issue in the Heist: The Bogdan Problem – Finale that resulted in players being unable to equip weapons. *Fixed an issue that resulted in spectating players being shown as receiving medals at the end of Heists. *Fixed an issue in the Heist: Prison Break – Station where players would get stuck upon delivering the Lampadati Casco. *Fixed an issue in the Heist: Prison Break – Station where players would not be able to access the Lampadati Casco. *Fixed an issue in the Heist: Fleeca Job – Finale that resulted in players being unable to equip a mask. *Fixed an issue in the Heist: Humane Labs – Key Codes where the Job would not complete after delivering the objective. *Fixed an issue in the Heist: Pacific Standard – Signal that resulted in players falling through the map. *Fixed an issue in the Heist: The Bogdan Problem – ULP Intel where the hostage you collect won’t follow you. *Fixed an issue in the Adversary Mode – Hard Target where no new target would be selected. *Fixed Leaderboard issues in the Adversary Mode – Juggernaut. *Fixed Leaderboard issues in the Adversary Mode – Occupy. *Fixed issues in the Adversary Mode – Air Quota that resulted in players incorrectly receiving wanted levels. *Fixed issues in the Adversary Mode – Deadline that resulted in players incorrectly receiving wanted levels. *Fixed team balancing issues in the Adversary Mode – Hardest Target. *Fixed an issue in the WVM – Severe Weather Patterns that caused the first Titan to not take off. *Fixed an issue in the WVM – Severe Weather Patterns that resulted in enemies to appear like they were floating. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players losing Mk II ammo after playing the Shooting Range. *Fixed an issue where the Heavy Revolver Mk II did not show the correct ammo type graphic on the weapon wheel icon. *Fixed an issue with the positioning of the ammo type indicator for the Bullpup Rifle Mk II on the weapon wheel. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players spawning under the Zancudo Facility after hosting a Race nearby then quitting the lobby. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players losing their Orbital Cannon shot if they suspended the game application. *Fixed an issue with the Mammoth Avenger showing the incorrect manufacturer logo on the Warstock Cache & Carry website. *Fixed an issue that caused certain types of foliage to damage helicopter rotors when on the ground. *Fixed an issue with the Facility property blip not displaying correctly on the Pause Menu map. *Fixed pricing issues for the lights modification on the TM-02 Khanjali. *Fixed a clipping issue with the hood camera of the Pfister Comet SR. *Fixed an incorrect bumper modification name on the Albany Hermes. *Fixed an issue with collision when flying the Deluxo in underground tunnels. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players falling through the map after sending a Strike Team and spectating the player they had been sent after. *Fixed issues with the Strike Team not appearing when requested. *Fixed an issue that caused players to sit in incorrect positions in the Avenger. *Fixed issues that resulted in players getting stuck when entering/exiting the Avenger. *Fixed issues that resulted in players getting stuck when entering/exiting the Bunker. *Fixed issues that resulted in players getting stuck when entering/exiting the MOC. *Fixed issues that resulted in players getting stuck when entering/exiting the Facility. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players losing functionality after entering a Clubhouse name. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players losing functionality after registering to be a VIP whilst driving into a Bunker. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players’ Crew color to not persist on their MOC. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players being unable to take their personal vehicle out of their MOC. *Fixed an issue where players would appear under the map upon entering their Facility. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players losing functionality after using the ‘Kill Yourself’ option. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players’ cars being changed after taking it into the Facility. *Fixed an issue that resulted in cars turning invisible in Team GTA Races. *Fixed an issue in Rally Races that caused players to incorrectly be counted as inactive. *Fixed an issue that resulted in the ‘Exit Avenger' option to be present during some Missions. *Fixed an issue that resulted in the Facility interior to load in slowly. *Fixed an issue that meant the Orbital Cannon could be used on players who were in the Penned In spectator helicopter resulting in a wasted shot. *Fixed modification description issues for the RCV. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players being unable to apply Crew emblems to the Overflod Autarch. *Fixed an issue that caused the Criminal Enterprise Starter Pack web page links to not work. *Fixed issues with certain items from the Criminal Enterprise Starter Pack to not display as FREE. *Fixed an issue that resulted in certain respray options to be incorrectly locked behind Race wins. *Fixed issues with the unlocking of several Race awards. *Fixed automatic targeting issues with the Orbital Cannon. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players falling through the map when in the Facility. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players being unable to trade in their Warehouse. *Fixed issues with vehicle insurance. *Fixed an issue that resulted in menu options for the Avenger to not appear correctly. *Fixed an issue that resulted in the help text advising players to purchase a Facility to get stuck on screen. *Fixed an issue that resulted in the VIP Work countdown timer to incorrectly start in Freemode. *Fixed an issue that caused the exit options for properties to incorrectly disappear. *Fixed issues that resulted in items being skipped when scrolling through menus in shops. *Fixed issues with purchasing ammo via the 'Buy Ammo' option on Leaderboards. |-| PlayStation 4 only= ;General/Miscellaneous Fixes – PS4 Only *Fixed an issue that resulted in players losing functionality after pressing the PSN button whilst in the Criminal Enterprise Starter Pack screen. |-| PC only= ;General/Miscellaneous Fixes – PC Only *Fixed some issues with the Orbital Cannon menu when running the game at 4:3 resolutions. *Fixed multiple transaction errors when attempting to deliver Business product. *Fixed an issue that resulted in players being unable to store more than 19 vehicles in their Hangar. *Fixed pricing inconsistencies with the Bombushka JATO mod. *Fixed an issue that resulted the button prompt to stand up from the seating in the Facility to be incorrect whilst using mouse and keyboard controls. *Fixed an issue that caused the option to skip a journey to display as the same key despite having different button prompts. |-| Drip-feed content March 27, 2018= ;New Content – PS4, Xbox One & PC *Two new vehicles have been added to GTA Online, available from various in-game websites: **Pegassi Tezeract (Super) (Legendary Motorsport) **Vapid Ellie (Muscle) (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) |-| April 3, 2018= ;New Content – PS4, XB1 & PC *Target Assault Races have been added to GTA Online for 4-16 players which unlock at Rank 1 **Target Assault Races ***Under ordinary circumstances teamwork is for weaklings and socialists – but these aren’t ordinary circumstances. Each team has two members: one behind the wheel, the other on the trigger, and the only way to guarantee you come out on top is to be first through every checkpoint, and put a bullet through every target. And if you lose, well, you’ve got plenty of ways to settle whose fault it was. *A new vehicle has been added to GTA Online, available from Warstock Cache and Carry: **Vapid Caracara (Off-Road) |-| April 17, 2018= ;New Content – PS4, XB1 & PC *A new Adversary Mode for 2-4 players has been added to GTA Online which unlocks at Rank 1: **The Vespucci Job ***One player must collect all the checkpoints around the area within the time limit. Up to three players in Police cars must stop them. *Three new vehicles have been added to GTA Online, available from various in-game websites: **Sea Sparrow Chopper (Helicopter) (Elitás Travel) **Vapid Flash GT (Sports) (Legendary Motorsports) **Weeny Issi Classic (Compacts) (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) |-| May 1, 2018= ;New Content – PS4, Xbox One & PC *New Races – Special Vehicle Races **Ten new Special Vehicle Races have been added to GTA Online, featuring the Imponte Deluxo, Ocelot Stromberg and Mammoth Thruster: ***Deluxo Races ****Cresting ****Raton Race ****Stadium Flyover ****Techno ***Stromberg Races ****The Kraken ****Plunge ****Spindrift ***Thruster Races ****Chiliad Drop ****FlyLo Challenge ****Vinewood Air Tours |-| May 8, 2018= ;New Content – PS4, Xbox One & PC *Two new vehicles have been added to GTA Online, available from various in-game websites: **Overflod Tyrant (Super) (Legendary Motorsports) **Vapid Dominator GTX (Muscle) (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) |-| May 15, 2018= ;New Content – PS4, Xbox One & PC *A new Adversary Mode for 2-16 players has been added to GTA Online which unlocks at Rank 1: **Trap Door ***The latest blood sport to sweep Los Santos, where teams strapped with an arsenal of weaponry compete on a rapidly shrinking floating platform high above the Pacific. Every kill banishes your enemies to respawn in the dreaded red zone - a purgatory area that only gives you scant seconds to escape back to the mainland before the rug is pulled out from under you and your fatal plummet begins. Pride always comes before a fall, but in this deadly new Adversary Mode that fall is a few hundred feet into the Ocean – and you’re probably dead before you hit the water. Get on top, stay on top and be the last squad to avoid being a drop in the bucket. |-| May 29, 2018= ;New Content – PS4, Xbox One & PC *Madrazo Dispatch Services **Six new Madrazo Dispatch Services Contact Missions have been added to GTA Online ***Are you the head of an enterprising, results-driven mercenary outfit looking to expand its client base? Are you and your team capable of thinking on your feet, asking no questions and executing your orders with surgical precision? If the answer to those questions is yes, then you can expect Mr. Madrazo to get in touch soon about some very pressing work in the all-new Madrazo Dispatch Services Contact Missions. Infiltrate LSPD holding cells or launch an assault on Merryweather HQ as you seek to silence a few names on Madrazo's hit list. *Two new vehicles have been added to GTA Online, available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos: **Lampadati Michelli GT (Sports Classic) **RUNE Cheburek (Sports Classic) |-| June 5, 2018= ;New Content – PS4, Xbox One & PC *New Races – Transform Races **Seven new Transform Races have been added to GTA Online: ***Transform – Canal Crosser ***Transform – Size Matters ***Transform – Grotti Circuit ***Transform – Plane and Simple ***Transform – Evolution ***Transform – Tug Life ***Transform – Twister II *Creator Update **New Props have been added to all Creators: ***Stunt Tubes: ****Tube Extra Short Opaque ****Tube Straight Gap Opaque ***Dynamic: ****Sea-Mine (No Chain) ****Sea-Mine (Short Chain) ****Sea-Mine (Long Chain) ***Big Neon Arrow Category **New Creator Props have been added for the following Race types: ***Air Race ***Sea Race ***Combat Creator **Warp Checkpoints: ***A new option has been added to the Transform Creator: ****Race Creator > Transform Race Creator **Underwater Checkpoints ***Added to Transform Races and Stromberg Races **Creator Vehicles ***A number of new vehicles have been added to the following Race types: ****Combat ****Special Race ****Transform ****Assault ***A new weaponized vehicle group has been added to the Combat Creator. Vehicles in this group can still be found in their original locations **A number of options have been added to the Race, Capture, LTS, and Deathmatch Creators: ***Race ****More Weather Options ****Option to spawn relevant vehicles in VTOL or flight forward modes ***Capture ****More Weather Options ****Custom Team Names ****Team Wanted Levels ****Block Bulletproof Helmets ****New Capture Objects ****DLC Weapons ****Vehicle Liveries ****Vehicle Health ****Bulletproof Tires ****Team Restrictions ****Weaponized Vehicle Options ***LTS ****More Weather Options ****Custom Team Names ****Team Wanted Levels ****Block Bulletproof Helmets ****DLC Weapons ****Vehicle Liveries ****Vehicle Health ****Bulletproof Tires ****Team Restrictions ****Weaponized Vehicle Options ***Deathmatch ****More Weather Options ****Block Bulletproof Helmets ****DLC Weapons ****Vehicle Liveries ****Vehicle Health ****Bulletproof Tires ****Weaponized Vehicle Options ***Additional Props are now available to Creators: ****Player now has access to 200 props and 20 dynamic props **A new Camera Angle has been added in all Creators: ***A new Camera Angle has been added to allow players to angle further up, allowing easier positioning of props, or placing props underwater **A new Path Recording feature has been added to a number of Creators: ***This option allows players to begin, end, and clear “Recordings” of their movements as they drive around ***This option is not available in the following Creators: ****Air Creator ****Sea Creator ***A new option has been added to a number of Creators: ****Creator > Race Details > Path Recording Option |-| June 19, 2018= ;New Content – PS4, Xbox One & PC *Seven new Issi Classic Races have been added to GTA Online: **Issi Classic – Repeater **Issi Classic – The Issi Job **Issi Classic – Turbine Trouble **Issi Classic – Goal **Issi Classic – Sidewinder **Issi Classic – City Jumper **Issi Classic - Paleto Palace |-|